I love you, Fairy Boy
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: Malon's life is just getting worse and worse.She's confused,but Link's return makes things even more muddled.Should she love him for saving her,or hate him for ignoring her for seven years?When she starts a new quest, she has to answer these questions.
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I own Zelda. Whoops, I'm late for my Compulsive Liar's Club Meeting!

This is ANOTHER Malink. I never get sick of them...this one's in Malon's POV.

On with the Story!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

As I run down the stairs, dread fills the pit of my stomach. I was late with Ingo's supper, and he apparently has a visitor tonight. Ingo beats me even if his supper isn't prepared well enough for him, and when I don't make it at all...

When I reach the kitchen, I rush around and soon prepare a hearty meal of beef stew and grilled cucco. I arrange it neatly on the small table; it really looks pretty with the small vase of flowers sitting in the center. Of course, I won't get any. I might get some leftovers, but other than that my supper will be some bread and maybe a bit of butter and a glass of water. I feel incredibly lucky when I get a bowl of dry oatmeal for supper, and I'll save this treat for days, but this only happens when Ingo is in a good mood or when I complete an extremely difficult task. Last time I got oatmeal was when I rode all the way to Gerudo Valley and back in under a day to deliver milk.

Things weren't like this when Fairy Boy was here. Ingo was scared of him, so he only complained mildly. Then Fairy Boy's visits got fewer and fewer. After a while he stopped visiting all together. 

Yes, Fairy Boy is none other than Link. When I first met him in the market, I knew that he was special. I fancied that he would become a very important person someday, and I could say that I'd actually met him. Back then I was just ten, so I had no idea what responsibilities he was bearing. Soon after meeting him we became friends, so I was heartbroken when he stopped coming to the Ranch. Ingo, however, was delighted. With Link out of the way, Ingo could make me a complete slave. After kicking Dad out, I thought I was doomed. I still half think that, actually.

I used to dream about Fairy Boy and when he would come back to rescue me; but after seven years passed it was obvious that he had forgotten me. Insensitive jerk. If he ever does come back, he'd better have a damn good reason for not coming to visit. In fact, even if he does have a good reason, I'll still give him a piece of my mind.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts as Ingo storms in. "Malon..." He spits my name out like poison. He only calls me 'Malon' when he's really, really mad. The rest of the time he just calls me 'girl' or 'you there'. "You were late with my supper, and I have a guest. An important guest. Can you guess who it is?" He says, barely contained rage dripping from his hoarse voice. "Lord Ganondorf?" I squeak, though I hate calling Ganondorf 'Lord'. 

"No! Stupid girl! This visitor is someone who is inspecting the Ranch. I heard he was coming this way. He's some kind of famous crime fighter or something like that, and he looks around for evil. He is trying to overcome Lord Ganondorf, so not a word about my serving Ganondorf the Great. If he finds out that I am a follower of Ganondorf, he will kick me out of the Ranch. Or that's how the rumor goes. I heard from a friend of mine that he killed all of Lord Ganondorf's servants working in Kokiri Forest, and now those bratty kids are running free again. So you stay out of the way! I mean it! And if he does see you, address him as 'the Hero of Time'. And lastly, he's arriving in half an hour. In the meantime, you must be punished."

As Ingo finishes his speech, he grabs me by the hair. I struggle and kick, so he punches me in the face. I whimper in pain as he slaps me again. "What do you say to me, girl?" He yells. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ingo!" I manage to gasp out. He punches me again, then kicks me, sending me flying across the room. I hit the wall, then slide down. Then I scramble away to the stables and shut the door as I hear Ingo answering the house door. 

With tears running down my face, I wet a small cloth and wipe the blood off my arms and legs. Then, in case the visitor sees me, I brush out my long red hair and smooth my dress down. I finally pick up a bucket and start doing my chores so I'll have less work to do tomorrow.

I almost drop my bucket of water as I hear footsteps approaching the stable. The supper I made must not be good enough for Ingo...Oh Din, I'm in for it now. But instead the door swings open, and there stands a young man. He has blonde bangs, a green tunic, white leggings, brown boots and a green hat. His piercing blue eyes widen as he looks at me. He seems so familiar...almost like Fairy Boy, but not quite. Then he finds his voice. "Who are you?" Just then Ingo storms in. "Oh, pay no attention to her. She's just a stable hand I hired." "Really." The young man says, sounding quite unconvinced. "Well, Mr. Ingo, I'd better be going soon." That voice sounds so comforting. He sound just like Fairy Boy used to when he was telling Ingo he had to leave. He would use that exact sentence, and Ingo would calm down a little after Link said it. I have no idea why, but I wish I could do that. It would be so easy to break out of this slavery if I could calm Ingo down with my voice.

Soon the young man leaves, and I'm sorry to see him go. It would have been nice to talk to him. He reminds me so much of Link. Tears well up in my eyes, so I decide to comfort myself by singing my mother's song. Sometimes, when I'm really lonely or sad, I sneak out at night and sing Epona's Song. It calms me down and helps me concentrate, but I can't sing it in the daytime because Ingo hates it.

When I get out in the cool night air, I tiptoe to the middle of the corral. Then I start to sing softly. The smooth melody comforts me slightly, but I'm interrupted as someone taps my shoulder. I whirl around and the young man is standing there, looking rather embarassed. "Hello?" I say meekly. "Hello. I'm sorry to bother you, I just wanted to talk to you before and then Mr. Ingo interrupted me. So, what's your name?" By now I'm feeling pretty shocked. No visitor has ever wanted to talk to me.

"I- My name is Malon." I say slowly. The young man's eyes widen again. "Malon...it's me, Link!"


	2. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Don't own Zelda.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You really thought I'd do a normal disclaimer? Hmph. I'm insulted. YAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! There's my bit of insanity to keep me in an insane mood. Oh yeah, and I do own Zelda. I'm seriously that rich and brilliant. Right? *crickets chirp* Oh well.

Sigh. I'm kind of sad today. I found a Barbie my friend bought me when I was six. My friend died of cancer six years ago. He was only seven. I wrote a poem for him on fictionpress.net. Check it out if you want to.

On with the Story!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

My first impulse is to run over and hug Link. He's changed so much...but then I remember all those years I spent waiting for him. So I hit him instead. "Hey!" He yells. "What was that for?" "Why the hell didn't you visit for SEVEN YEARS?" I yell back at him. "While you're off doing whatever you please, I'm being beaten and treated like a slave! I get bread and water for supper, and I prepare Ingo's meals every day! If the meals aren't up to his standards, he beats me! If the chores aren't done well, he beats me! If he's in a bad mood, he beats me! I get starved for weeks at a time! Even being starved isn't much different than my normal treatment!" I scream, venting my rage. Then my voice drops to a hiss. "See these bruises?" I ask, pulling back my sleeve. "This is how I've lived for seven years. I wouldn't even call it living. Oh yes, sure. Don't visit Malon because her life is so happy and she has nothing to do but sing. Of course. My life was happy when you were here, so you decided I wasn't worth visiting. Great choice, Link." Then I turn and walk away. I walk straight into Ingo.

Ingo grabs me by the hair. "Why the hell are you out here, screaming? I was sleeping!" He screeches. I struggle and kick, but he punches me in the face. "I've had enough of you!" He yells. Link is running towards us, but Ingo blocks him. "You stay out of this. It's my business." Ingo says maliciously. He then shoves Link into the wall and grabs a nearby horse whip. I'm trying to escape, but Ingo grabs me. He starts beating me with the whip. I scream in pain, and try to bite him. This makes him even madder! He lashes out furiously, putting punches in between whips. Link has gotten up and is limping towards us, but Ingo takes no notice. He's started to shout. "Talking about me behind my back, eh? I'll kill you for this, kid. I seriously will!" Then he throws me against the wall, hard. I try my best to keep conscious. Then I see that Ingo has grabbed a pitchfork. He swings it up, and I know that it will kill me if it hits me. 

But suddenly someone grabs me. I'm suddenly on a horse, and riding away from Ingo. I can't stay conscious any longer. I fall into blackness.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

When I wake up, I'm lying on some soft sand. Someone is kneeling beside me, but I'm not sure who. Then I see that he's wearing green. Link. I'm not sure I want to deal with him right now, but he just saved my life, so I have no choice.

"Uh, thanks, Link...where are we?" "In Gerudo Valley." Link replies curtly. "I'm still mad, and I will be until I get an explanation." I say, crossing my arms. Then I wince as my hand touches a cut. "The reason I haven't visited is because my spirit has been contained in the Chamber of Sages for seven years. Good enough excuse?" "Do you expect me to believe that?" I scoff. "And why would your spirit be contained in the Sacred Realm for seven years?" Link sighs. "Because I'm the Hero of Time chosen by the Goddesses to protect Hyrule, but when I first drew the Master Sword from it's pedestal I was too young for the responsibility. So I was kept in the Chamber of Sages until I was old enough to bear the burden." He explains, and it sounds like he's getting a load off his back. I sit and listen, amazed. "Link...really? I had no idea...I'm so sorry." I gasp. "It's okay, Malon. I hate arguing with you. Hey, don't try to get up until you've had a good rest." Link says as he pushes me back down. I frown at him, but he takes no notice and starts bandaging my hurting arms.

After he finishes, he smiles at me. "Link, I'm sorry for yelling at you...I'm lucky to have you for a friend. Thanks for saving me from Ingo." "Aw, it's okay, Malon." Link says, then his face darkens. "Someday, I will KILL Ingo for what he did to you. I wish I'd been able to stop him..." Then he puts an arm around me. I shudder at his touch, but then I scold myself. What's my problem? He's just a friend. Those words echo in my head...he's just a friend. Just a friend. Right? Oh Din, I'm so confused.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	3. Capture

Disclaimer: Stupid humans. Must I repeat this? I don't own Zelda. BLAAAAAAAAAH BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHH BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Oh and peoples, I don't think it's fair to me to tell me to make chapters longer. I know it was a well-meaning suggestion (?), but I'm not God. Sometimes I have my off days. Yesterday, when I was writing, I was distracted because I was remembering a friend of mine who died at age seven. So my mind was not completely on the story. Also, that's just all I wanted to say in that chapter. Chapters aren't divided so that they're all really long; they are just meant to say what the author wants to say. But thanks anyway for the suggestion! :)

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Reviews, even flames, make me want to continue my story. Flames make me want to continue because I want to spite the person that flamed me :)

And to N_Yah, Thankies for the suggestion, although I didn't completely understand it! It makes me feel better that people like you are taking the time to really read my work. And to everyone else, you're all helping me with this story. Thanks to all the people who have read my other works, and are reviewing this one, and to all people who are new, welcome to the wild and wacky world of Rinaidran Warrior!

On with the Story!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I've been awake for a while. The sun hasn't even risen, but I'm wide awake. I have a really bad feeling in the back of my mind...I turn to Link, but he's still snoring softly beside me. I almost giggle. Seven years have passed and he still snores. One night, when my father was out, he made Link stay here to look after me. But we just played with the horses and cuccos the whole time. Then Link went to take a nap in the stables. I was brushing Epona, so I didn't notice my dad coming home, and my dad thought that there was an intruder in the stables when he heard Link snoring. He rushed in with a pitchfork and almost skewered poor Fairy Boy. We would always laugh when we remembered that.

Then I peer into the shadows. I think I see a lump on the soft, brownish sand. I don't want to wake Link, so I tiptoe over to it. The noise of the huge waterfall in the valley

Just as I get close to it, it jumps up and puts a sword to my neck. I am so stupid, I think to myself. "Who are you?" It hisses. "I am Malon of Lon Lon Ranch." Oops, I probably shouldn't have told it that. I study its face. It seems to be a young Gerudo. She has red hair that's in a long ponytail, and she's wearing a purple uniform. Her amber eyes glitter fiercely at me as she looks down her hawk nose at me. I notice that she's trembling and seems exhausted, so I lower the sword gently. "I won't hurt you...if you don't kill me," I add nervously. She scoffs. "What's your name?" I say in a friendly tone. "I am Nareena of the Gerudos. You are intruding on our land. Why?" Talk about a one-track mind...I was trying to be nice. "Someone evil was after me, and I had to escape." "A minion of Ganondorf?" "We-ell...I guess you could say that." "A person serving Ganondorf?" "Yes." "And you're not on Ganondorf's side?" "I...no, I'm not." "Good." As the harsh young Nareena finishes her interrogation, she sheaths her sword.

Suddenly Nareena backs away. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I jump. Then I hear Link asking from behind me who she is. Nareena introduces herself. "So, Nareena, why are you here? Don't young Gerudos stay in the Fortress?" Link asks kindly. "No, idiot. I was sent to deliver a message. I'm faster than the older Gerudos. Don't you know anything about Gerudos?" Nareena says, not hesitating to call Link an idiot. Link puts his gloved hands in the air. "Okay, okay! I didn't know! Sorry!" "Since you're just an ignorant outsider, I'll excuse you. And you might be the person I was sent out to look for. Are you the Hero of Time?" Link looks rather confused. I probably do too. Link nods, and Nareena grabs his hand and starts to drag him towards the Gerudo Fortress. I follow quietly.

When we reach the Fortress, I see some Gerudo guards that look just like Nareena, but older. They talk to Nareena, then let her go on with Link. They then start to advance on me.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I have a question for myself. Why am I in prison? I just walked in, then those freaky Gerudos put me in jail...Goddesses, I'm hungry. I wonder how I can be hungry at a time like this? Ugh. I hate being a teenager sometimes. 

The sandy-colored walls all around me are not in the least bit comforting. No one, not even Link, could break through them. The bars keeping me in the cell look pretty strong, too.

Tired, bored, and hungry. Great combination. The only entertainment is watching the Gerudos pass through, there's no food, and if I go to sleep I'll probably be assaninated. Great, just great. Why did I have to follow Link?

As soon as I think his name, Link runs into the room where my cell is. He sees me, and he suddenly looks mad. "Hi, Link." I say glumly. "Malon, what happened?" "Guess." Link sighs. "Other than being trapped in a cell, are you okay?" "I'm hungry." Link grins and hands me a bottle of milk from his pocket. "Here. I'll try to get you out." "Thanks," I say, gulping down the milk. Link puts his hand through the bars and squeezes my hand. "I'll be back soon, Malon." And he walks out the door.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	4. Friends Forever

Disclaimer:  People that belong in insane asylums generally don't own video games that are absolutely brilliant and incredible.  Shigeru Miyamoto does NOT live in an asylum, so FIGURE IT OUT! J

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I just feel like going to sleep.  I've been waiting for Link to get me out of here for hours, but he never came.  I wonder why I haven't just given up and gone to sleep, but then I see those creepy women with their spears that could easily poke through the bars of a cell and assassinate poor sleeping girls.  I sigh.  Goddesses, I'm paranoid.

And still hungry.  I'm too freaked out to be bored, but the bottle of milk Link

gave me is long gone.

My eyes are slowly closing…I'm so tired…but then my tired eyes form the expressionless faces of the Gerudos into evilly grinning monster faces.  I snap awake, and glare at the women holding me captive.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Another hour later, I hear commotion at the door.  I lift my eyes and see someone in green marching towards me!  It's Link!  Then my hopes suddenly shatter.

His hands are tied behind him, and a Gerudo spear is prodding his back.  His expression is confused, and the Gerudos scan the room.  I don't want those freaks to see me, so I scrunch into a corner and try to be invisible.

Apparently, it worked.  They squint, the shrug.  The leader opens the door to my cell, and tosses Link in.  "You can think your decision over in jail.  We will be back tomorrow." The leader snaps, and marches away.  Link slumps in a corner, and I watch him.  Then my red hair tickles my face, and I sneeze.

Link looks around and draws his sword.  Then he spots my huddled form in the corner, and comes closer.  I lean forward a bit, and he sees my face.  "Link, it's me!" I say, and he sheaths his sword.  "How did you get imprisoned?  What did you do?"  I question.  "The Gerudos were asking me to lead their army against Twinrova, but I still have to save Saria and the other Sages…I have no idea what to do."  I sigh again.  I've been doing a lot of sighing in the past two days.  Link looks at me and frowns.  

"Malon, what's wrong?  Are you okay?  Aside from being trapped in a cell surrounded by freaky women, I mean."  I look back at him, and meet his eyes.

"I'm just…just…confused.  I mean, one of my best friends shows up after seven years, and turns out to be some super-important person.  I just feel that I shouldn't have even been rescued…you're the Hero of Time, and I just live on a ranch.  Why are you even talking to me?  Princess Zelda and the Sages would be more suitable for a person like you to talk to."

Link looks at the ceiling.  He absentmindedly brushes a hand through his bangs, and lets out a long sigh.  

"I was afraid you'd ask that…well, Malon, you've been my friend since I was ten.  For you, our friendship may have faded, because for you, seven years have passed.  But for me, no time has passed.  It's like I was asleep for a minute, then woke up as an adult.  I remember everyone I know like I'd just seen them the day before.  The only difference there is between me and the Link you knew and me is I'm seven years older.  I'm the same person, same personality.  I just have a different title.  And no matter what, I'll always be your friend."

I look at him carefully.  I wonder if he means it, or if he's just saying that to make me feel better.  Link would never hurt anyone's feelings…but he looked pretty sincere.  Then Link surprised me by sticking out his hand.  "Friends?"

I look at his hand, and remember how long I waited.  I do want to be his friend, but he's just so different.  I close my eyes, then grab his hand.  "Friends.  Forever."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	5. Escape

Disclaimer: Rinaidran Warrior koe Ysoni'hyne Zelda. Translation: I dun own Zelda. Duh.

THE SPORKS ARE COMING!

Oh yeah, and anything between ' ' indicates someone whispering. I know I wasn't doing this before, but from now on I'll use 'em. Thankies!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Link is still pacing the floor of our cell. I swear, he's gonna wear holes in the sandstone. I tell him that, and order him to spare the poor floor and sit down. He smiles half-heartedly at me and obeys. 

"Malon, why don't you try to get some sleep? We're probably gonna be here for a while."

"I'm...not tired." I glance at the Gerudos.

"You look exhausted."

"I...I'm not exhausted..." I try to stifle a yawn.

"Malon, I promise I won't let those freaks hurt you if you go to sleep." The Gerudos frown at Link, and he sticks his tongue out. They look at each other and shrug. I hear them conversing in whispers.

'Is he really the Hero of Time?'

'I think so...'

'How old is he?'

'Dunno. If he didn't look seventeen, I'd swear he was ten...'

Link and I exchange a glance, and start to laugh.

'What about the redhead?'

'I don't know what's wrong with her.'

'Maybe she's been in her cell too long?'

'Nah, she only arrived here yesterday.'

'I think they're both crazy. What do they feed the prisoners again?'

By now me and Link are making stupid faces at the guards. I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue, and we both collapse on the floor laughing. Maybe the night isn't going to be so long...

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

At about five o'clock, I wake up. I had to every morning at the Ranch, and the habit is sticking. But part of the reason I woke up is because I have a brilliant scheme. 

I poke Link, who's still asleep. He swats at my hand and rolls over. 'Link! Get up!' Link turns his head towards me and his blue eyes open slowly. 

"Malon?" 

'Shh. Try to whisper.'

'Oh. So why did you wake me?'

'I have a plan!'

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After I finish whispering to Link, a slow smile spreads across his face. Then we put our plan into action.

First Link takes out his sword. He hits the bars with all his might, and hacks away at them. The metal isn't even scratched, but I grab the metal bars and pull on them. We both yell at the top of our lungs.

The Gerudo Guards look startled. One turns to the other. 

"Should we put them in a bigger prison?"

"You mean the other prison outside? The big one?"

"Yes."

They walk into the cell and tie us up. Link quickly puts his sword away so they won't take it, and luckily they don't see his other weapons. Then one of them slings me over her shoulder, and the other does the same to Link. They carry us outside and towards a big building with only one window. I grin as I see the wooden windowsill.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Finally, me and Link are in the big prison. I skip for joy. 

"It worked, Link!"

"Now for part two of your plan..."

As he says this, Link takes out a little thing with a metal tip. 

"Wow...so that's the Hookshot?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool."

"Do you think it'll reach that far?"

"Guaranteed."

Link aims the Hookshot, and smiles. I look up at the sill and suddenly shiver. Link notices.

"Don't worry, Malon, I'm afraid of heights too."

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Know exactly what I'm thinking."

"I guess we just have a lot in common."

"Hmm...are you sure the Sages didn't give you some kind of telepathic power?"

Link doesn't answer, but puts his arm around my waist. His grip tightens as he aims the Hookshot...and suddenly I'm hanging off the wooden sill by four fingers.

"Oh no! Malon, hang on!" Link says to me. He's perched on the sill, and he extends a hand towards me. I look down, and immediately wish I hadn't. I never realized how high up the sill was!

I stifle a scream as one of my fingers slips off the edge. Link inhales sharply. 

"Malon, try to swing your left hand up so I can grab it."

I swing my left hand up, and almost get it within reach of Link's hand. I try again, and another finger loses hold of the sill. 

Link hooks his feet over the opposite edge of the sill that I'm holding on to, and lays flat across the wooden boards. He grabs my right wrist. Then he reaches down, and I swing my left hand up. He catches hold of it.

Link pulls me up, and I climb shakily onto the sill. I'm breathing quickly, and my heart is pounding. I'm shaking all over.

"Malon...I'm sorry, I miscalculated...are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Link puts his arms around me and hugs me tightly. He doesn't let go until I stop shaking.

"I'm sorry too, Link."

"For what, Malon?"

"I guess I'm just being a nuisance...You always have to save me from something. I'm really sorry for slowing you down. I got you into prison in the first place. It seems that everything I do makes things worse..."

Link shakes his head in disbelief. He brushes a strand of blond hair away from his crystal eyes, and looks at me sadly. 

"Malon..."

"I can't do ANYTHING without needing to be saved! I'm just wasting your time."

If Link looked sympathetic before, he sure doesn't now. In fact, he looks downright mad. He lets go of me and faces me.

"Malon, that is not true! Every moment I spend with you is valuable to me! You are not wasting my time! And you're one of the most capable people I've ever met. Who else you know could spend seven years being abused by that...that...devil's spawn, Ingo? Or do backbreaking chores all day just to get supper? Or bear this all without complaining?"

I stare at Link. His blue eyes are narrowed angrily, and I lower my eyes.

"You..." I whisper.

I stare at my lap. I have no idea what else to say. But my seven years with Ingo seem like nothing compared to Link's quest. He fights a variety of monsters every day, and the only monster I've ever seen is Ingo. I do backbreaking chores all day to get supper, but Link does twice the work I do in a day and rarely gets anything to eat. I don't complain, but if I did Ingo would probably kill me. It's fear, not bravery.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I slowly raise my eyes to meet Link's. He still looks mad. 

"Come on, Malon. We haven't got all day. Let's go."

He's frowning at me, but when he puts his arm around my waist, he's very gentle. He aims his Hookshot at a wooden post, and we fly towards it.

I slam into the post, but not too hard. I grimace, but remember our argument and suck it up. Link lets go of me, and starts to walk out of the Fortress. I follow quickly.

We walk along in silence for a while, then we reach the bridge. A beautiful red horse is standing near a tent, and I remember how Link and I escaped from the Ranch on a horse. Link walks over to the horse.

"Hi, Epona." My eyes widen. "Epona?" I repeat. I run up to my old horse, ignoring Link. Epona sniffs me, then nuzzles me as she nickers happily.

I step back from the beautiful mare, and Link gets on. He sticks out his hand, but I ignore it and get on myself. Link frowns again and turns Epona towards the bridge.

"What-" I'm cut off in mid-question as Epona starts galloping towards the bridge. My eyes widen as she arrives at the edge and doesn't stop.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

We soar over the gap in the bridge, and I resist the urge to gasp and put a hand to my heart. Epona stops, and I jump off before Link can help me. I lean against a large rock, and watch Link. 

"Well, thank you, Link. I'm going to go back to the Ranch, and try to work things out with Ingo. Good luck on your quest. Goodbye." Link just stares at me. I turn my back and start to walk away.

I step out of Gerudo Valley, and into the sunshine of Hyrule Field. Then I hear horse's hooves behind me. Why can't Link leave me alone? But deep inside me, I'm glad he's following me. I shove that feeling away and walk faster.

Link catches up with me anyways. I try to ignore him.

"Malon..."

I keep going.

"Malon."

I walk a bit faster.

"Malon!"

The commanding tone of Link's voice makes me stop. I turn and look at him, my eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you're going back to Lon Lon Ranch."

I sigh, and look away.

"Why do you care?"

I start walking again. Link rides beside me on Epona.

"Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you get to the Ranch safely."

"And you think I can't get there alone?"

"I'm just worried!"

This makes me stop dead in my tracks. Link is still worried about me, even though he's mad at me? 

"Why?"

"Because I'm your friend."

'I...I thought you were mad at me.' My voice has dropped to a whisper. Link's eyes close briefly.

"I am. Why are you always beating yourself up? You're a strong person, but it's just not enough for you...Why do you think you need to change?"

I don't answer.

"But you're not the only person I'm mad at. I'm just frustrated...Goddesses, I hate Ingo...and I guess I sort of took it out on you." Link sighs tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Link...it's not Ingo's fault. He was a greedy person, and Ganondorf promised him great things. He...didn't mean any harm...until Ganondorf brainwashed him. Please, don't hurt him or anything...if we can break Ganondorf's hold on him, he'll return to the way he was."

"How...why are you not mad at Ingo after all he did?"

"It's not his fault."

"Well, if you can forgive Ingo so easily, then could you...forgive me?"

I look up at Link.

"Of course."

Link smiles from ear to ear, and I smile back.

"Well then, how about a ride to the Ranch?"

He extends his hand, and I take it.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*


	6. A New Quest

Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, I'd die of happiness.  I'm obviously not dead (or am I? hehe), so put two and two together. Duh.

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates.  I'm not dead!   Mwa ha ha ha ha…sorry all you people who hoped I'd never come back, but being dead is no fun.  Oh well.  This chapter's gonna be pretty long, cuz I've been working on it for a while…SECURE YOUR SEATBELTS! 

Link:  Seatbelts?

Aria: What are those?

Phantom: You're crazy…

Me: Moo…VOLDEMORT IS A KLEENEX!  MWA HA!  Don't ask…

Muses: We won't!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We speed away from Gerudo Valley, and gallop full-speed towards Lon Lon Ranch.  I look behind, and see Gerudo Valley disappearing quickly.  Then Link stops Epona suddenly.  

"Link?"  Then I look ahead…and see a huge fire.  "The Ranch is burning!"  I scream, and jump off Epona.  I run towards the Ranch, and Link gets off Epona and follows me.

As I get closer to Lon Lon Ranch, the air gets more smoky, and soon I'm coughing and gasping for air.  

Then, as soon as I reach the Ranch, I'm greeted by a horrifying sight.  Ingo is standing in the middle of the corral with a burning torch, surrounded by fire, and laughing maniacally.  

"Ingo!  What are you doing?!"

"Well, well.  Hello again, Malon!  I was hoping you would come back…so I could give you this!"

With that he grabs a stick, lights it on fire with his torch, and throws it at me.  I dodge it, and Ingo grabs five random twigs and lights them, then throws them all at me as hard as he can.   I move to the side, and they land behind me.  Suddenly, with a yell, he throws the torch at me.

Once again I dodge and it misses me by an inch, but it sets all the grass around me on fire.  I look down to see I'm standing on a patch of dirt that can't be burned, so the fire circles me and Ingo, but does not close in.

Hey, wait!  Me and Ingo?  The grass he's standing on should be burning…correction, the dirt patch he's standing on…the dirt patch he's sharing with me.  Damn.

Ingo grins insanely and starts to advance on me, so I do something I've never done before.  I raise my hand, ball it into a fist, and punch that evil man in the face.

"That's for treating me like a slave!"

Then Ingo receives a slap.

"And that's for kicking Dad out of the Ranch!"

This time he staggers back as a kick hits his stomach.

"That one's for working for the most evil man alive…Ganondorf!"

Ingo looks up at me, clutching his stomach and wiping his bleeding nose.  Then a mad fire lights his eyes up.

He takes a small knife out of his pocket.  "Well, then, Malon…"

"That's for being impudent!"

He slashes my arm.

"That's for never helping me work while your lazy father was around!"

He makes another slash, but I dodge.

"And that's for insulting the great Ganondorf!"

Ingo stabs with the knife, and misses by an inch.  He stumbles, and I kick his legs.  He falls over, but makes a wide slice with his knife.  It cuts my leg, and I yell.  He uses this millisecond to get up, and lunges for me.  I jump out of the way, then kick his hand.  The knife flies out of the ring of fire.

Ingo grabs me around my neck, and starts to squeeze.  I punch him in the stomach, roll away from him, then trip him.  I quickly pin him down, but he uses both legs to push me off.  I land with a thud, and he runs towards me.  I roll between his legs, and he can't stop, so he charges headfirst into the fire.

Ingo dashes right through the ring of fire, and falls to his knees on the outside.  He gasps painfully, then grabs something from the ground…the knife.  In one final effort, he throws the knife and it hits me in the side.  I scream in pain as he collapses and doesn't move again.

As I start to weaken, I squint outside the fire.  Link is there, but he's turned away from me.  Then I see why.  He's fighting three huge men, and barely succeeding.  I try to listen to what they're saying.

"Give us the girl!" One man yells.

"What do you want with her?" Link asks, blocking a sweep from a huge broadsword. 

"The Great Ganondorf wants her!"

"Never!"

As Link says this, one of the three men sneaks behind him.  He raises his sword, and without thinking, I wrench the dagger out of my side, and throw it as hard as possible.  My aim is true, and the man falls to the ground, dead.

The two others spare as glance at the dead man, and it proves fatal.  With a couple of quick thrusts from the Master Sword, they join their comrade in death.  Link wipes his forehead, then runs inside the house.  He comes out with a bucket of water, and quickly douses the flames around me.

"Link!  Who were they?"

"I don't know…Malon, you're hurt!"

I know Link will make a huge fuss about my injury, so I cover it. 

"No, I'm fine."

"Liar."

He hands me a bottle of red potion.  For some odd reason, my glance strays towards Ingo…and I see his chest rise and falls slowly.  On the ground next to him is a tiny ruby, and I pick it up.

"Link, what's this?"

Link studies it for a second.

"It's…something that Ganondorf uses to control people…where did you find it?"

"Next to Ingo."

"Is he dead?"

"No."

And with that, I pour the red potion down Ingo's throat.  Link gives me an alarmed glance, and I grin at him.

Ingo sits up slowly.

"Ah, miss Malon.  Where is Mr. Talon? Oh dear…what happened to the Ranch?  I could clean it if you want…Oh my, is that young Link?  You've grown!  So glad to see you again."

My grin widens.  Link glares at me.

"I told you he wasn't bad."

"Me, bad, miss Malon?  What did I do?"

"Uh…Nothing…"

Link taps my shoulder.

"Malon."

"What?"

"Those three men, did you see them? Well, they said that Ganondorf wanted you for something."

"And?"

"Do you have any idea what that might be?"

"No."

Suddenly, Ingo's face gets thoughtful.

"Oh, you mean those dead men there?"

"Yes, Ingo."

"They've been coming around the Ranch for years, looking for miss Malon.  And they were always carrying swords…"

Link's face darkens.

"Malon, I'm afraid you may be in great danger."

I stare at Link for a minute.  

"So I can't stay at the Ranch?"

"I don't think so."

"So will I have to go stay in Kakariko Village?"

"It won't be safe enough."

"So where should I go?"

"Malon…I think you're going to have to come with me on my quest."

I'm silent for a minute, then I nod.  Suddenly Ingo pipes up.

"Miss Malon is in danger? Then I must protect her, it's my job.  I'm coming too!"

Link grins, and we all stand up.

"So where to?" I ask.

"Kokiri Forest and the Forest Temple!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hehe.  Weird twist of plot…oh well.  I like the idea of Malon being an adventurer!

Coming soon: 

Chapter 7: The Forest Temple

Happy birthday-er- reading!


	7. The Lost Woods

Disclaimer: Hmm…*rummages around in box labeled 'Belongings'* Nope, Zelda isn't in here.  Hey, anyone want an old mitten? *takes out old mitten*

Oh yaaaaaaaaaaaah, and if anyone reading this is French, don't be insulted by my portrayal of Pierre.  I'm not trying to imitate the French accent, or make fun of anyone who shares Pierre's accent.  He's just French in Majora's Mask, and I thought it would be neat.  And yes, I do speak French, I've taken it since kindergarten and I've been to France.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This is so weird.  An hour ago, Ingo and Link were the worst of enemies.  Now, they're chatting like the best of friends.

I walk as fast as I can, even though my side is killing me.  I try not to limp, and I hope Link won't notice.  If he did, I'd be spending a week in bed, and he probably wouldn't let me eat by myself.

Link glances behind and sees me walking slowly.

"Malon, what's wrong?"

I quickly cover my wound.

"I'm fine."

Link walks over and gently moves my hands away from the slash in my side.  He doesn't say anything, but rips a strip of material from his tunic sleeve and bandages the wound.  

"So, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I remain silent.

"Oh, Miss Malon, what happened?  Is there anything I can do to help?"

I don't have the heart to tell Ingo that he did it.

"Here, Malon, if you can hold out until we reach Kokiri Forest, we can stay in my house for a while."

Link puts my arm around his shoulder, and he supports me while I walk.

"No, really, I'm okay, I can walk…"

Then I wince as pain flares up in my side.

"You know, Malon, you're a really bad liar."

I shove Link.

"I'm not a liar!"

"Good, because you're bad at lying."

"Am not! I'm good at lying!"

"I thought you weren't a liar?"

I shove him again, and he grins at me evilly.  Then he shoves me back.

"Hey!  You can't shove a lady!"

With that I start to tickle him.

"You don't fight fair!" Link laughs.  Then, with an insane smile on his face, he picks me up and throws me over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"And you think I don't fight fair…"

Soon we reach the entrance to Kokiri Forest, and Link puts me down. 

"Here we are!"

Nervously, I follow him and Ingo through the log, and we emerge into a forest.

"Well, the Forest was beautiful before monsters invaded it, so I'll have to take you back when all these stupid minions of Ganondorf are gone."

"I'm sorry, Link."

"Don't worry.  If we rescue Saria, then the forest will probably go back to normal."

"So let's go!"

"First, Malon, we need to get you some adventuring clothes."

With that Link grabs my hand, and leads me towards a tiny house.  We have to bend our heads to get in the door, and a little girl is inside, sitting on a tiny chair.

"Hello, Mister Link!"

"Hi, Milli.  Do you have any extra tunics?"

Milli thinks for a second.

"Tunics for big people, or for Kokiri?"

"I need one for her." Link points to me.

Milli smiles. 

"Yes, I have one! When I was sewing tunics for my friends, I accidentally made this one way too big!"

Milli shows me the tunic.  Link and Ingo wait outside the small house while I change.

Finally I finish changing, and look at myself in Milli's mirror.  I smile at the "new me".

I'm wearing a green tunic, a white shirt underneath, white leggings, and brown boots.  Milli offered me a hat, but I politely refused, and put my hair in a ponytail instead.  

I look a lot like Link.

It's kind of weird, wearing these warrior clothes after wearing dresses all my life.  I think I like the change.

When I step outside, Link tells me he likes the change too.  Ingo doesn't seem like he realizes it's really me.  The realization will hit him in a minute or two…he's always been a bit slow.  

"So, now that you've got proper clothes and Milli's bandaged your wound, let's head out to the Lost Woods." Link says cheerfully.

"Miss Malon, is that really you?"

"Yes, Ingo."

"But-you're not wearing a dress!"

"A tunic is sort of similar to a dress…Link, stop scowling.  It looks like a dress on ME because I'm a girl."

"Oh."

By now we've reached a log similar to the one at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest.  I follow Link into it. 

We trudge through the Lost Woods, and the scenery fascinates me.  There's light music echoing around the woods, and lots of trees. We run through a log, and end up…back in Kokiri Forest.

"Link, you led us around in circles!"

"I bet you couldn't find the Sacred Forest Meadow, Malon."

"Is that a challenge?"

"You bet."

I charge back through the Lost Woods.  I'm not completely lost, because I have a strategy.  I follow the paths where the music is the loudest, and soon we emerge into a meadow. 

"Link, is this the meadow you were looking for?"

"…"

"Why, Miss Malon, what a beautiful meadow?  Why are we here?"

"To rid it of evil, I suppose." 

"Malon, how did you know how to get here?"  
"I followed the music."

We've just walked into a huge maze.  There are ponds throughout it, and trees.  Even though it's pretty, I hate mazes. 

"Oh great, a maze-" 

"WATCH OUT!"

As Link yells this, he shoves Ingo and me aside.  I scramble up from the ground, to see a huge, monstrous thing with a pig-like face charging at Link.  It hits him with a spear, and backs up for another charge.  

I grab a tiny Deku Nut off the ground and throw it at the beast, and it screeches and turns blue.  Link stumbles towards it, and runs it through with a sword.

"Link-"

"There's no way…to get through that maze."

Link leans against a tree, trying to catch his breath.  Then he fishes around in his pocket, and pulls out a sheet of paper.  Suddenly, he lets out a breathless cough, and collapses.

I rush over and kneel beside him.

"Malon…take…my ocarina…play this…song…"

"What will it do?"

"Summon…a hookshot…target…so we…can go over…the maze…"

I don't really understand, but I take his ocarina out of his pack and carefully play the notes.  To my amazement, a scarecrow appears out of thin air and plants itself on top of one of the maze walls.

"Bonjour, ma cherie!  I theenk you need some help here!" It cries.

"Who are you?" I call back.

"Moi? I am an ami of Link's! My name is Pierre!"

"Ami?"

"Friend, ma chere.  Now you see that hook-shot?  Pick it up, and aim ze tip at moi.  Tres bon!  Very good!  Now you with ze moostache, you're Eengo, aren't you? Well, Eengo, grab Link's arm, and you grab Link's other arm.  Good, good.  Now keep aiming ze tip of ze hook-shot at moi, and press ze button."

I scream as we go flying at the scarecrow.  I smack into it, and Ingo and Link hit me.

"Ow…" I groan.

"You theenk you are hard off?  I have a piece of metale in my stomach!"

"Oops.  Sorry."  I yank the hookshot's tip out of Pierre.

"Are you Malone?"

"Malon."

"Link tells me a lot about you."

"He talks to you?"

"He tells me a lot, eeven ze one he loves.  Ooh la la!"

"Who is it?"

But then Pierre suddenly vanishes, yelling, "Aurevoir, Malone, Eengo and Link!  Bonne chance!  Good luck! Aurevoir!"

Stupid scarecrow.

Link slowly opens his eyes.  "Where…?"

"We're on top of the maze, Link.  I heard there's a Fairy Fountain somewhere around here, and I'm going to bring you a Fairy."

"Malon…too dangerous…"

I grab a bottle from Link's pack, and Ingo starts to stutter.

"Miss Malon, Link is right, too dangerous…please stay here…Miss Malon, please don't…"

"Sorry, Ingo."  And with that, I face the gap in front of me, and jump.

I land, teetering, and the edge of the second wall top.   I slip, but fall forward onto my knees on the wall.  I look back, and Ingo is running around in circles, grabbing his head.  Link's head has fallen onto his chest, and he's not moving.  I steel myself and jump again.

Through a series of jumps, I find myself at the edge of a small pit.  I glance down, and  
 I see tiny glowing lights.  I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and drop into it.

I land in an ungraceful heap in a huge fountain.  Tiny pink fairies float around in it, and I get up and swing the bottle ferociously.  A pink light is trapped inside.

I step on the glowing pad, and I open my eyes.  I'm standing outside the pit.  I climb a small ladder up to the wall tops, and jump back to Link and Ingo.

"Link, here.  I have a fairy."

I release the tiny thing from it's bottle, and back away.  It circles Link, and soon all the blood disappears!

"Wow…"

Link sighs.  

"Thank you so much, Malon, I know you're afraid of heights."  
  


"No problem."

"So, what do you say we go and wipe that Ganondorf off the face of the Earth?"

We let out a cheer, and turn to face all the obstacles ahead.  We know that no obstacle is too great for us.  Ganondorf, here we come!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. Sheik and the Forest Temple

Disclaimer: OLYMPIC NOOGIE!  

{That's it.  Disclaimer Bob, you're fired.}

Disclaimer Bob: Aww…

*walks away*

New Disclaimer Ned: Rinaidran Warrior does not own Zelda or any related property of Nintendo.

{Better. By the way, I'm sorry for the lack of updates.  I was kind of stuck for a while, but my groove is coming back.  I threw off the emperor's groove!  The groove…beware the groove…hehe.

Little Note: I changed the Temples to be a lot shorter.  Instead of lots of annoying little challenges, there will be one huge, difficult challenge.  You'll see in this chapter.  Yah, shutting up now…*looks out window to see Disclaimer Bob holding a sign that says "RINAIDRAN WARRIOR IS UNFAIR!"*

{Bob, go away…}

Bob: Do any reviewers out there want to keep me? Please?  Wouldn't you rather a weird disclaimer instead of boring old Disclaimer Ned? 

{Okay, fine. Vote if you want to keep Bob or not.  Anyhoo, on with the story!}

Chapter 8: Sheik and the Forest Temple

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We finally make it over the maze, and each one of us is battered or bruised in some way.  I was unfortunate enough to fall off the top and into a huge pond, and Link just managed to get me out with the hookshot before one of those mad pigs skewered me.  Ingo was pretty close to tearing his hair out, and we had to stop for a while and calm the poor guy down.

After shooting a Moblin patrolling the last hall of the maze, the three of us jump down and go up a short staircase.  We're greeted by a discouraging sight.

A Moblin twice the size of the other mad pigs is standing, blocking the passage, and swinging its huge club.  Why me?

Link takes out a tiny nut from his pocket, and gets ready to throw it. 

"Link, how's a nut going to kill that huge-"

The nut hits the monster, and it turns bright blue.  Link stabs it four times, and it falls over and disintegrates.

"Cool."

"These are Deku nuts, Malon."

"Where do you find them?"

"Kokiri Forest.  So, do you want to come into the Forest Temple or wait until I find Saria?"  
 "I'm coming with you!"

We walk past the Moblin, and Ingo looks suspiciously at it, like he's making sure it's dead.  Then we reach the end of the passage, and Link looks over at a tree stump.  He shakes his head, and glares at the Temple.

The Temple's entrance is on a high plateau supported by the enormous branches of an ancient tree.  In the middle of the clearing that we've just walked into is a small platform, with a weird symbol on it.

Mostly, though, I'm concentrating on Link's expression.  Why does he look so sad, and why does it seem like looking at that tree stump made him upset?

Maybe he's sad because it's a stump instead of a tree, and it was cut down…then why does he look like he's remembering something?  Maybe the tree was his friend-no, that was Saria.  

Link notices me looking at him, and smiles kind of sadly.

"Saria used to sit there and think. Sometimes we would sit there together."

I nod, and look up at the temple entrance.  

"Link, would your hookshot stick to that tree?"  
Most of the sadness vanishes from Link's smile, which grows a little wider at he glances at the tree.

"Sure it would."

Suddenly, Ingo and I are sitting on a high platform.

"Master Link, would you mind not doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Using that interesting weapon of yours to suddenly transport us to higher places…"

"Link, he means 'Give us a little notice before you use the hookshot.'"

"Hehe…sorry, couldn't resist."

With that, he turns and starts to walk into the Forest Temple, but then a voice rings out from behind us.

"Greetings, Hero of Time."

I whirl around and see a young man standing on the platform.  He's wearing a blue suit, and his fingers and his head are wrapped in a whitish cloth.  All I can see are his red eyes, which look more mysterious than evil.  The symbol of an eye is on his shirt. 

"Who is it that you have brought on your quest, Hero of Time?"

"This is Malon, and he's Ingo."

"Greetings, Malon and Ingo.  I am Sheik, last of the Sheikahs.  I will aid you and the Hero of Time on your quest.  What I must do first is teach you the Song of Light, to drive darkness from your mind."

Sheik takes out a beautifully crafted harp, and plays a simple, light song.  Link takes out his Ocarina, which is a nice blue color.  That's weird, it was brown last time I saw it…which was seven years ago.  Link then repeats the song on his ocarina.  Then Ingo takes out a small whistle I never knew he had, and repeats the song.  The three men look at me, and I hesitate for a moment and sing it.  Link smiles, and Sheik looks like he'd be smiling if I could see his mouth.  Ingo is grinning proudly at me, and I smile back.  When we're distracted, I hear a small swish, and Sheik is gone.  Link shrugs and walks into the Temple.

"Does Sheik always just disappear?"

"I think so.  It's just a funny habit he has-"  

Link stops as we reach a huge room.  The walls are old and cracked, covered in vines, and very strong.  A little girl with green hair is standing in the middle, looking frightened.  Link rushes over to her.

"Saria!  Are you alright?"

"Link…is that you?  How did you get so big?"

Saria hugs her best friend.  Ingo sniffs, and takes out a hanky.  Then Saria glances at us.

"Link, who are they?"

"Oh, sorry.  Saria, this is Malon and Ingo.  Malon, Ingo, this is Saria, my best friend and Sage of the Forest."

I smile at Saria, but not the way you would smile at a child.  She is wise beyond her years.  Ingo grins crookedly, and Saria laughs.  

"So Link has made new friends!  Pleased to meet you, Malon and Ingo!"

Then she whispers something in Link's ear, and he blushes slightly.  Then he nods almost imperceptibly.  Saria laughs again and winks at me.  And, surprise, I'm completely confused.

Suddenly, maniacal laughter echoes from above.  A shadow descends on all of us. 

"Hah!  I have lured you all here.  I am Phantom Ganon, and I will enter your mind and take control!  Whom shall I capture first?"

Two glittering eyes in the middle of the huge shadow rove around the room, and focus on me.  "Ah, perhaps I should enter the mind of the Hero of Time and turn him against his friends?"  The eyes aren't even glancing at Link.  They're still focused on me, and I'm starting to feel a little dizzy.  Link doesn't notice, but Ingo does.  He moves towards me, but the voice stops him where he is.

"Perhaps I could control the ranch hand.  He could be dangerous when in my control."  My vision is blurring a bit as the eyes bore into me. Inside, I'm screaming for help, but I can't make a sound.  Then the voice echoes, not in the room, but in my head.

Well, well, if it isn't the ranch girl…

Who are you?  I yell at it.  My mouth doesn't move, but somehow I can talk telepathically.

My dear, I only want to be your friend…I want to help you

How would scum like you help me?

Well, I could tell you many things

Like what?

That the Hero of Time and that ranch hand aren't really your friends

Ingo is loyal to me! He wouldn't let anything happen to me, and neither would Link

Look at that scar on your side.  That is where Ingo stabbed you, and Link didn't even try to help

He couldn't help, and Ingo was hypnotized

So, Malon, can they protect you from this?

A painful jolt surges through me.  I look at Link and Ingo, and they're both running towards me.  Suddenly, their edges get all blurry, and when my vision sharpens, they have stopped.  A cold look is on Link's face as he turns away, and Ingo folds his arms and turns his back.

Why did they stop?

they realized you weren't worth it

You're lying!

Now, dear, would you call your one true friend a liar?  You saw how they stopped

you're right…maybe you are my friend…maybe they hate me

Now you understand.  Come, dear, to the darkness

will the darkness ease the pain?

Of course, Malon.  Now, before you go, do you want to tell them how you feel?

yes. I do.

Suddenly I snap out of my telepathic conversation, and face Link and Ingo.  Link is shaking me gently.

"Malon!"

"You…" I hiss. "You betrayed me."

"I what?"

"You heard me.  And you, Ingo…I thought you were better than that.  Go ahead, turn your back on me, see if I care.  I hate you!"  I hit Link as hard as I can.  He staggers back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Malon, I didn't betray you!"

Saria turns to her best friend.  "Link, Ganondorf has her.  Do you have a way to bring her back to the light?"  Then I enter my mind again.

He said he didn't betray me

See what a bad friend he is? He wrongs you and denies it

You are right.  I will come with you

Yes, dear.  Come with your friend and your savior to the darkness

You…my friend…what is your name?

I am Ganondorf.

But you…are evil

oh, Malon…Link has deceived you…I am not really evil, it is he.  He can get the Triforce from Zelda easily, and then he will rule Hyrule.  He is evil-

Ganondorf is cut off by a light melody ringing in my mind.  A light melody that I have heard somewhere before…played on a familiar ocarina.  My vision clears, and something is lifted off my mind.  Ganondorf's voice, no longer kind and hypnotic, rings out.

MALON!

I concentrate on Epona's Song, and the happy memories it comes with.  My mother, singing in the corral…

Malon!

My first birthday…

malon…

The first time I saw Link…

ma…lon…

Seeing Link again after seven years…

m…a…l…o…n……no…

With that, Ganondorf's voice fades away into nothing, and a scream rings through the room.

"CURSE YOU, MALON!  YOU COULD HAVE HAD EVERYTHING…YOU COULD HAVE COME WITH ME…CURSE YOU!"

The shadow fades slightly. 

"Now!" Link yells, and he puts the ocarina to his mouth and plays the song of light.  Ingo joins in on his whistle, and the shadow fades even more.  Then I start to sing, quietly at first.  As my voice and the two instruments get louder, the shadow starts to disappear.  Then, a bell-like ocarina rings out from behind me, and the shadow and the eyes dissolve with a scream. 

Saria puts her ocarina back in her pocket, and smiles.

"Well done, Link.  It was quick thinking to play the Song of Light.  And Ingo, well done for resisting Ganondorf's entry to your mind."

Then she rests her wise, midnight eyes on me.

"And Malon…well done for coming back from so far in Ganondorf's control…and trusting Link and Ingo right after Ganondorf had almost convinced you that they were evil.  You have true power, and it was quick thinking to summon those memories to drive him away.  I respect you."

"Saria, thank you for helping me even though you hardly know me."

"Hey, any friend of Link's is a friend of mine!"  She laughs her bell-like laugh, abandoning all Sagely seriousness.

I walk slowly up to Link.

"Link."

"Malon, what happened?"

"You were running towards me…then you stopped.  You just turned away.  Why?"

"I didn't stop!  I was running so fast I almost collided with you!  But…did your vision go blurry for a second?"

"Yes…"

"Ganondorf can also control what people see."

My eyes widen with realization. Link smiles tentatively, but I run up and hug him as hard as I can.  Link's face reddens a little, and so does mine.  I let go and back away.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Saria is smiling very widely, and she winks at Link.  Link turns away, and the small girl starts to speak.

"Now, we must go to the Chamber of Sages.  Everyone, touch my shoulder."

We do so, and blue light surrounds us.  I turn my head to Ingo.

"By the way, Ingo, I don't really hate you.  Sorry about that."

"All is forgiven, Miss Malon."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"NEVER call me Miss again."

"Yes, Mi-I mean, Malon."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

YAY!  They KILLED phantom Ganon…mah fave character…oh well.  Hope you liked it!  And thanks SO MUCH to all my reviewers. You know who you are.

RW


	9. The Forest Sage and Painful Memories

Disclaimer: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 

DISCLAIMER BOB IS BAACCCK!  HEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAA! Dun own Zellieda...hahaha....

{Welcome back, Bob ^_^}

 Ned: What was wrong with meeeeeeeee?

Bob:  Not weird

enough...I give you weiiiiiiird lessoooooooooons ^__^

Ned: Okay... 

Bob: NOOOO! 

NEEEEEVER SAY OKAY! 

SAY...WHUUUUUUUUKY!

Ned: whuky... 

Bob: ENTHUSIASM! 

Ned: WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKY!

Bob: Verrrrry gooooooooood....just like toothpaste...

Ned: ^__^

{Two disclaimers, both very...uh...strange? Lucky me...oh well.

WHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKY!}

Bob: She has more problems than the both of us combined...

Ned: Yahhhhhhhhhhh.

Bob: YOU ARE LEAAAAAAAAAAAARNING!

Hey dudes, sorry for the looooooong wait.  I was grounded from computers....hehehe...and

I'm a slow writer.  Does anyone out

there still read my story?  It kinda

doesn't seem like it.  Oh, and thankies

to Dekustar and GoddessLD for reviewing loads of times, and Orion's Shadow and

Ryu-Sama for reviewing my first Malink constantly then migrating over to this

one.  

And for my last BEAN(Boring, Evil Author's Note): I need some suggestions for a new

title.  Please send them in you review.

Cherry6124: Your Malink is AWESOME!  Don't even say it's not!

Lady Storm: Don't hurt me! 

Glad you like it!

Sai: Sorry, can't tell you now...

Jalada: YAY! THANK YOU!

*p*R*i*N*c*E*s*S*: ^__^ 

Ryu-Sama: :D Yay! Thank you! ^_^ And there is spacing problems in the summary, but there

is a limit on how long it can be.  Thus, the spacing is rather cramped. 

Anastasia: Wowiez! Glad you like it! And yes, I do have other Zelda stories!

Orion's Shadow:  What

do you mean by "poulet"?  Does it mean

spell-checker?  Cause if it does, I do

need one...Heehee.  

On wit de stooooory...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We've just appeared in a blue chamber, standing in front of

an aged man in a robe.  He greets us

formally, but I'm really not listening. 

I've just noticed that we're standing on a golden Triforce platform, but

that's not as weird as the walls.  They

look kind of like water...

"Malon of Lon Lon Ranch!"

"Huh? What?"

"I am Rauru, Sage of Light. 

Please inform me of your reason for joining the Hero of Time on his

quest." 

Link stops laughing at me and explains.

"Ganondorf wants her for some reason, and it's safest for

her to come with me and stay under my protection."

"Very wise decision, Hero of Time. And you, Ingo of Lon Lon Ranch...I may need to assign you a new

quest."

"What?  But I want to

protect Miss Malon!"

"The Hero of Time is doing a fine job of that.  She will be safe, but your new quest will

just ensure her safety.  Your quest,

Ingo, is to find out what Ganondorf wants from Malon."

"Me, sir? You're asking me to do such a thing?"

"Yes, Ingo.  Does

that not suit you?"

"I just don't think I can do such a thing alone..."

"Do you remember Talon of Lon Lon Ranch? He shall aid you. But your quest will take you beyond Hyrule, and into the Dark

World.  If Talon goes with you, will you

accept?"

After thinking for a second, Ingo bursts out laughing and

jumps up and down.  Me and Link exchange

glances. 

"I'm gonna do something important! I am important! Ingo is

special!"

"I take that as a yes," Rauru mutters. 

Suddenly there is a poof and a strange man is standing

beside me.

"What in tarnation am I doing here?"

That voice...it's Dad!

My father turns towards me, and nearly falls over in

surprise.

"Is that my little Malon? 

I haven't seen you for two years! 

All dressed up like an adventurer...my little Mallie off in the world..."

"It's great to see you, Dad!"

And for once I mean it as we embrace.

Then he looks at Link with a confused expression on his

round, mustachioed face.  "Mallie, who's

yer boyfriend?"

"He's NOT my boyfriend, Dad!"

But Dad's not listening. 

"Green tunic...green hat...well, well, it's Fairy Boy all grown

up!  Look at how tall he's become...my,

my, Fairy Boy, you sure have changed! 

You've even got a real sword and shield, now!  Sniff...my little Malon is almost as tall as you, an' way taller

than her ol' dad..."

Rauru clears his throat and speaks.

"Talon, you have been chosen to aid Ingo on a quest.  It will take you into the Dark World.  You see, Ganondorf wants Malon for a reason

we do not know.  It is up to you to find

out why she is wanted.  Ingo, Talon, are

you ready?  When you are, I will use

magic to transport you to the Dark World."

"Ingo?"

"Hello, Mr. Talon."

I lean over and whisper what happened to Dad. He nods, and grins crookedly.

"Sure, I'll go. 

Sounds like fun!"

Rauru sighs and closes his eyes.  In a second, Dad and Ingo have disappeared in a flash of golden

light.  Rauru once again turns his

attention to us.

"Malon and Link, you have defeated Phantom Ganon and

awakened Saria as the Sage of the Forest. 

Now you must do the same for the other imprisoned Sages.  But before you do that, Saria would like to

speak with you."

Then Rauru disappears. 

Saria walks into the chamber, seemingly out of the liquid wall.  But on closer inspection, I see the faint

outline of a door.  I wonder quietly

what's behind it.  

As I squint, I can see the small outline of a rectangular

shape.  It might be stone, but it looks

softer than one.  It's just about the

right size for a bed...I wonder if it is a bed? 

I wonder if Saria has to live there? 

I wonder-

A soft tap on my shoulder jolts me back to the real

world.  I blink, then look at a

gauntleted hand on my shoulder.  I

realize it's Link's, but Saria clears her throat before I can think about it

any more.  

Saria smiles and informs us that we have awakened her as the

Sage of the Forest.  To thank us, she

will give us the Forest Medallion and add her power to Link's.  I'm kind of listening, but I'm wondering why

Link hasn't taken his hand off my shoulder. 

I don't mind.

Suddenly, a medallion appears out of nowhere and floats over

to Link.  He takes his hand off my

shoulder and catches it, then holds it up. 

I study it, almost lost in its quiet but mysterious glow.  Saria gives us one last smile, and Link hugs

his best friend.  Then we're surrounded

again in a blue light, and the Chamber of Sages fades away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A/N: Heehee...a Malink Moment without Ingo ruining

it...coolios! (sorry, Dekustar, couldn't resist using "coolios")Anyways...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I land in a rather ungraceful heap on the ground in a

strange clearing I've never seen before. 

Link grins and helps me up.  Then

he examines the clearing, finally pointing something out to me. 

"Hey, look, Malon. 

That's the Great Deku Tree.  He

was the Guardian of Kokiri Forest.  But

there's something even stranger down here..." He bends down to examine

something.  Then, there's a small

explosion and Link yells and falls over backwards.  I giggle, and he glares at me before standing up.  We turn to the explosion, and a small tree

sprout is in the middle of the clearing. 

It has two small eyes and a mouth, and right now it's grinning.  A grinning tree?

"Hi there, I'm the Great Deku Tree Sprout!  Are you Link?  Well, good job in the Forest Temple!"

The little thing rambles on for a while, then notices me.

"Link, who's that?"

"This is Malon, my...my good friend."

I sigh quietly, and the tree starts to grin even wider.  I'm still clueless.  First Saria, and now this little tree?

Link has the same sentiments, but I think he knows what

they're talking about.  The tips of his

ears redden.  It's so funny to taunt

him, because though he looks like Mr. Hero, he can't hide it when he's

embarrassed.  "Were you talking to

Saria?"

"You bet!  But I've

got something way more important to tell you. 

Link, you're actually a Hylian."

Link nods and looks away. 

I'm pretty sure he knew that, but it must be painful to be reminded.

"Let me tell you a story. 

During the Hylian War, a Hylian mother fled the fighting.  She was gravely wounded, and knew she could

not care for her child.  She entrusted

it to the Great Deku Tree.  He knew

there was something special about this child, so he accepted.  The Hylian mother, named Aelylea, passed

away before she told us the child's name. 

So he was named Link, for he was the link between Hyrule and Kokiri

forest, and might grow up to link all of Hyrule together.  That was you, Hero of Time."

Link turns away, and leans against the remains of the old

Deku Tree.  I start after him, but the

Deku Sprout calling my name stops me.

"Malon, I have to tell you something as well.  Your mother, Nalanie, also passed away.  She was a great woman, even greater than you

thought.  Now that she is gone, your own

father is now a threat to you."

"What?"

"I know that you have a painful memory that you might not

want to remember, but please try."

I know what he's talking about.  The only snatches that I can recall are being

underwater...struggling, but something is holding me under...running out of

breath...biting a hand holding me...two screams. 

One is my voice...one is my father's. 

He yanks away the hand holding me under.  The five-year-old me realizes that I bit my Dad's hand...with a

good reason.  He tried to drown me. 

The seventeen-year-old me jerks back to the present, and the

imaginary water stops suffocating me. 

I'm not at Lake Hylia...I'm on the floor of the meadow, but my eyes can't

see anything but water.  Some are tears,

some is the water that my own father tried to kill me in.  I hear a voice, shouting ...are they trying to

hurt me? I immediately realize that they're trying to help.  I fall back limply, and try to make out the

words that someone is yelling.

"You...Tree Sprout...going to kill her!...Stop...!"

"Link...Malon must remember...for own good..."

The words get clearer.

"It's only hurting her!"

"Link, please!"

"Malon, are you alright? Malon?  Look at what you've done! 

Malon!"

"Malon, try to remember farther back..."

"You can't ask her to do that!"

"Malon...your father...try to find out why he did this to

you...listen carefully..."

_I'm suddenly at Lake Hylia again.  It's dark and stormy.  I'm walking along, holding my father's_

_hand.  "Daddy, why are we going for a_

_picnic?" _

_"Ssh, Malon.  Come_

_on, hurry up!"_

_I wonder why there are tears glimmering in Daddy's_

_eyes.  He shoos me away, then looks up_

_like he's praying.  I'm playing nearby,_

_catching raindrops, but I can hear a couple of words. _

_"Din, Farore and Nayru, forgive me for the death of a_

_child.  But she is the descendent of a_

_race of warriors, who are trying to eliminate evil.  If Ganondorf is put in danger, he will kill me.  I must save my own life.  I only found out now that Nalanie was a warrior, or I would have killed her long ago. _

_That would not have mattered as much as drowning a child, but this is a_

_terrible thing I must do.  I'm sorry." _

_I don't understand it, and I think he's praying to stop_

_the rain.  Then Daddy puts on a weird_

_grin, that looks like he bought it at the store and put it on instead of really_

_smiling. _

_"Malon, let's go swimming.  I'll hold onto you so that you don't float away." _

_Then he grabs me roughly and shoves me in the water.  I think this is a great game, until I've_

_been underwater for so long that I feel dizzy. _

_I squirm to let Daddy know that I want to go up, but he shoves me_

_deeper.  Then it hits me. _

_Daddy said a word that I know in his prayer. I learned the word "drowning" when Daddy_

_cautioned me not to go too near the water. _

_I think that's what's happening right now! _

_I struggle and wriggle, but nothing happens. Then I do the only thing that I can...I bite_

_Daddy's hand.  He screams, and lets me_

_go.  I float to the surface, and see_

_blood all over.  I scream weakly, and_

_realize that I bit Daddy for a good reason. _

_He tried to drown me._

I'm floating in the water...drowning...can't breathe...someone's

voice...

'Malon...come back...'

There's a flash and I choke.  The water...it's disappearing!

I slowly open my eyes. 

My vision is blurred by tears, but someone is talking calmly to me. 

"Malon, do you understand?"

My vision is starting to clear slightly.

"No..."  I gasp for

breath after giving the voice this answer. 

I'm so confused...why would he drown me? 

Was my mom a warrior?  Why is

that bad?

After blinking a few times, I can see that someone is

kneeling beside me.  In front of me is a

small tree...the Deku Tree Sprout.  Link's

voice is angry.

"Deku Tree Sprout, look what's happened!  She can barely breathe, but you're asking

her all sorts of questions!"  

Link's voice suddenly softens.

"Malon, are you alright?"

I try to say "yes", and I stand up slowly.  I lean against the old Great Deku Tree, and

try to catch my breath.

The Deku Tree Sprout's voice rings out in my mind.

Malon...you must discover... 

Then the small tree smiles at us.  "Farewell."

 I take a deep breath and steady myself.  Then I walk out of the clearing.  Link catches up to me, and we walk together in silence until I tap Link on the shoulder.  "So, where to next?  Goron City?"

"Not yet, Malon.  First, let's go to Kakariko Village."

"Why?"

Link looks sort of embarassed.  "I guess for a meal, then we could, um, go to that festival together…I mean, if you're up to it."

It sounds suspiciously like a date, but I smile.

"I'd love to!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ooo, long chapter…heehee, and due to popular request, I got rid of Ingo.  That's all…of, waitaminute, I have another bean for allayaz.  (to understand the whole bean thing, check out the line after I respond to reviewers.)

BEAN:  In this story, I'm going to explore Hyrule further and make little changes.  I'm going to poke, twist, invent, and tweak Hyrule and the characters to make Hyrule more like a real place.  Towns will have heritages and festivals, people won't just stand in the same place all day, I'll add buildings, unnamed people will be named and assigned houses.  Yayayaya.  Just a warning that my Hyrule will be slightly different from the Hyrule we all know.  OK, all done!


	10. Now There's Hope

Disclaimer: MWA! I own Zelda. Heh. I'm also a liar.

Hey people. Does anyone still read this?

..............................

.............................

..............................

Well, I'm getting kind of tired of it. Updates will probably be pretty slow, bear with me. I don't know...I would discontinue this fic if it weren't against my policy to do so. Please tell me if anyone still likes this fic...*cute chibi eyes* Oh yeah, and there will be a LOT of Malink stuff in this chapter. In fact, it was MADE for Malink stuff! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Link: RW, did anyone tell you that you belong in a padded room?

Me: Hehehe. I live in one, but I escaped. 

Malon: *backs away* Um...ok...

Oh yeah, and I know that Kal, a character in this chappie that I invented, may seem like an annoying guy that ruins the Malink moment and has absolutely no use, but he's going to be very important later. I know, I know, I don't like him either, but he is useful...FOR MY PLAAAAAANS! BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Link, how far to Kakariko?"

Link smiles tiredly. "Not far, Malon."

I frown. "You look really tired. Are you sure you want to go to the festival?"

"I think going to the festival would do both of us some good."

I accept Link's answer, suppressing my natural curiosity. We walk in silence, near the river, until I see the outline of the gate at the top of a small staircase. "Oh, Link, look! We're at Kakariko! I've never been here before!" I laugh and jump up and down excitedly. A grin slowly forms on Link's face. "Calm down, Malon, you'll hurt yourself!" Sure enough, I lose my balance, and Link grabs my waist to steady me, but we both fall into the Zora River anyway.

Link resurfaces first, spluttering. I poke my head out of the water and giggle. "Sorry, Link." Link's only answer is to laugh heartily. I start to laugh even more, but I suddenly notice Link's hands are still on my waist. Link notices too, and lets go of me. He climbs out of the water, and I try to hide my furious blush. I wonder why he didn't let go...

Still blushing faintly, Link helps me out of the river. I manage to land on the dry bank after a couple of slips, and we start towards Kakariko. I walk beside Link in silence. I wonder...why do I get such a thrill whenever I see him? I've really never felt like this before. Are you supposed to feel this way when you see an old friend? When I was young, and I first met Link, I felt so...safe around him. Safe, warm, happy. This new feeling is completely different. Yes, it is a nice feeling, but...I don't know. It's thrilling to just look at him, and...

I smack my head repeatedly. No! No! Stop it, Malon! Stupid! That's what I am, just plain stupid! 

A hand appears out of nowhere and gently takes hold of my wrist. "Malon, what's wrong?"

"Umm...nothing, Link."

I walk through the Kakariko gate, Link beside me. 

"Malon, what do you say we find an inn to stay at tonight...then...maybe we could, um, go to the new restaurant before heading to the festival."

I only smile and nod, as we walk into the Kakariko Inn. Link pays for a room with two beds, and he trudges up the stairs with me following. Once we get to the room, I sink into one of the two chairs near the fire, and Link takes the second one.

"Link, what are you thinking about?"

"I don't know. Mostly about this whole 'Hero' thing. I'm not sure I'm ready to be a hero or anything. I wish I could go back to being a kid."

"Doesn't everyone? To be small and innocent, not having very many worries...well, you did when you were a kid, you just had less worries back then I suppose. It's going to take some time getting used to the hero thing." 

"What about when you were a kid, Malon? Were you carefree back then?"

"...I tried to be cheerful...I couldn't complain, I suppose..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I didn't have any friends before you came along. All I had was this strange little wish that my mom wasn't dead, and that she'd come back somehow. Either that or that I could make a friend. That's why we met right near a fountain in the Market...I had just thrown my last rupee in and wished for a friend. Then, someone tapped my shoulder and you were standing there...you know, Link, you're way more important than you think. You could have fooled me when you said you weren't ready for being a hero, but I don't blame you for wanting to be a kid again."

"Thanks, Mal."

"No problem, Fairy Boy."

After sitting quietly for a while, my eyes start to close as the warm flames dance in front of me. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I slowly open my eyes. I'm still in front of the fire...not too much time has passed, fortunately. I jog into the bathroom and wash myself quickly, wondering where Link went. After I get out of the bath, I sigh and walk over to my bag, rummaging around for something decent to wear to the festival.

I gasp as a long, blue dress falls out of the bag. It reaches my ankles, and is made of soft cotton. There are white and very light blue flowers embroidered into the sky blue material, and it has short sleeves. I can only gape as a small note flutters out of one of the folds.

__

Dear Malon, I thought you might need something to wear to the festival. I don't have the best taste in clothes, so forgive me if I picked something ugly, but I really liked this dress. I hope you like it as much as I do.

Link

My eyes fill with tears. This is the nicest thing I've ever had. Since I grew up with two middle-aged men and no best friend, I was literally dragging myself through the various stages of womanhood, and it didn't help that I only had two old dresses. I sniff, then hesitantly pick the dress up. I change into it slowly, and marvel at how soft and light it feels.

I let out a giggle as it swirls around my feet, then let my hair out of its ponytail. I carefully brush my long, red hair out. I've never really thought about my appearance before, and I don't intend to in the future. But tonight is special, so I'll try to look my very best.

When I finish touching up, I gaze into the mirror hanging on the wall. I look so different in this dress...I think it's a nice kind of different. The flowers and overall blue shade of this dress compliments my hair and eyes. I don't think I've ever looked nicer. Now if only I could stop crying long enough to actually see through a non-blurry vision. I wipe my eyes quickly as someone knocks on the door.

Link comes in, wearing...a suit? No, wait, it's just black pants and a long-sleeved white shirt...and no hat?? His blonde hair is hanging loose for once. It's not very long, it's actually quite short...just a bit scruffy, and very cute. 

"Malon, wow, you look really great!" Link babbles on for a minute then blushes and clears his throat. "Um, Malon, I need some help."

"With what?"

"Uhh...my hair. I'm not quite sure how to make it stay in place."

I burst out into a fit of giggles, but try to suppress it when Link pouts. I grab my comb and sit him down as I run the comb through the blonde hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, Link's hair stays in place and he stands up. "Link, you look very...handsome." I blush furiously.

"You look beautiful, Mal." He blushes too, but we link arms anyway and head down the stairs. The innkeeper winks infuriatingly as we walk out the door.

The new restaurant is very nice. The tables are polished, but old, and there are really nice wooden chairs. Link and me sit across from each other, and the waiter comes shortly. I order spaghetti, and Link orders this thing called 'meuniere' or something. While we wait for our meals, I fiddle with my hair.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. You know, for the dress and everything."

"You mean I didn't make a bad choice?"

"Not at all. This is the nicest dress I've ever had. Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Malon. And thank you."

"What for?"

"For being my friend, and not just because I'm a hero. You and Saria are the only people who really look beyond the whole Hero thing."

I smile widely. "No problem, Fairy Boy."

The waiter comes with our food, and the conversation turns to meaningless things like the weather, and the festival. I don't think I've ever been this happy before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally we finish our suppers, and thank the waiter. Link leads me excitedly to the Kakariko Festival of the Sun, and pays to get us in, despite my protests. The first thing he decides to visit is the Archery game.

"Malon, do you want to try?"

"Sure!"

Surprise...I miss every target except one, and nearly wind up shooting the guy who operates the game. Actually, that was on purpose...How dare he call me a 'defenseless little girl'?

Link grins and tries the game after I pester him. He gets every target, much to my amazement, and wins a bag of this stuff they call 'cotton candy'. Link urges me to try it, and even though I'm not completely thrilled about eating cotton, I find it delicious.

"So, Malon, where do you want to go now?"

"Hmm...Hey, look! There's a horse-riding competition!" I sprint over, and ask them if I can try. The man nods suspiciously, and hands me some riding clothes to change into. I run and change quickly, then he lets me into the stadium. Link smiles and takes a place on the sidelines.

"Okay, Lady and Gentlemen, here are the rules:

You can select a horse, then line up at the start line. When the whistle blows, you'll ride three laps around the stadium. It's a race to cross the finish line, and whoever finishes first will be given a wonderful prize. Now, let's introduce our contestants!"

The man walks over to a tall, skinny man with muddy brown hair.

"What's your name, sir, and why did you want to compete in this race?"

"I'm Jaron, and I entered because I love racing and I want to know what the 'wonderful prize' is." A couple people laugh and everyone claps politely.

Then he smiles at a short, bald guy.

"And you?"

"I'm Azin, and I'm trying to prove that short people are better than all you tall people out there!"

A cheer arises from the shorter people in the crowd.

Next in line is a medium-height teenager with short red hair.

"My name is Kal, and I'm racing because I've been brought up racing horses and racing comes as second nature to me!" Again, he receives polite applause.

Last in line is...me.

"So, our final contestant is a lovely young lady. Tell me, miss, what's your name and why is a girl entering a horse racing competition?"

"My name is Malon, and I'm entering because, like Kal, horse racing comes as second nature, and I really don't think it matters if you're a lady or a gentleman, because anyone who loves horse racing like I do should be able to compete without being questioned, even if you're a lady!"

A cheer arises from all of the women, and a few of the men. Link cheering the loudest.

"And there you have it, people! Our four brave contestants may now choose a horse, but be warned: Diaron is the wildest horse and the hardest to tame, but the fastest. If you really care more about speed than safety, he's the horse for you, but you'll be lucky if he decides to obey you and start when the whistle blows. So, people, choose your mounts!"

Kal quickly chooses Diaron, so I jog over to my second choice, a beautiful, black mare called Zanoh. Azin hops onto a huge horse that dwarfs him, and the short people give another whoop. Finally Jaron chooses a red, medium-sized horse.

We line our horses up on the stating line, and surprisingly Diaron is obeying Kal quite well. My heart beats like a drum as the man puts the whistle up to his mouth. I lean forward, focus my eyes on the track, get into proper riding posture...

__

TWEET!

I take off like a shot, riding just behind Diaron and Kal. I lean forward, urging Zanoh on with my heel, then dart to the right. Zanoh's speed increases a little more, and soon I'm racing neck-to-neck with Kal.

Azin, with his huge horse, is gaining on me. Jaron is taking the rear, but getting faster. 

Azin suddenly passes me, and now I'm right beside Jaron. Diaron suddenly slows, taking up the rear again. 

The first lap is over!

I dart to the left this time, and thunder away from Jaron. I'm beside Azin...I think I'm taking the lead...No, wait! Diaron has sped up again! Me and Azin are in second place, Jaron still in the rear.

The second lap is finished!

The order stays the same, but Diaron is getting a little slower. Zanoh seems tired, so I slow down until I'm taking the rear, to the disbelief of the crowd.

As the finish line approaches, and Zanoh's breathing returns to normal, I suddenly cross over to the right, but still in last. Then, I put on a sudden burst of speed...thundering past Jaron...darting past Azin...neck to neck with Kal again! Diaron is getting tired, I can tell, and is starting to fall behind my mare. 

A meter away from the finish line, Zanoh puts on a last swell of speed, and we pass Diaron! The audience screams wildly as Zanoh crosses the finish line.

Kal and Diaron cross second, Azin in third, and Jaron in last. I climb down exhaustedly, and stroke Zanoh's nose before heading out of the stadium after the man announces the winners.

"Wait, miss! Don't you want your prize?"

"No thanks."

Kal is awarded with some prize money, and a pretty new saddle, but not as nice as Epona's. Link disappears from the sidelines, and appears right in from of me.

"Mal, you won! You won! That was incredible!" Link exclaims, and picks me up and twirls me around.

"Link!" I laugh, as Link hugs me tightly. I hug him back.

"Wait a second," I call back to him as I run to get changed. I return shortly in my dress, and with my hair brushed again and my face washed. "That was fun."

"I'll say, now I can brag that I know the best horse-racer out there!"

"That's because you weren't in the competition, silly." We link arms again.

"Congratulations, Malon." I whirl around to see Kal standing there. "That was one heck of a good race. You're really talented."

"Hey, you're really good too! I didn't think you could get Diaron past the start line, but he obeyed you!"

Kal blushes a deep red and thanks me. Then he sees Link.

"Holy! Are you the Hero of Time?"

"Yes." Link nods and grins. The two shake hands. "Hey...have we met before?" Link asks suspiciously.

I look at the two, utterly confused. I have the feeling that I've met Kal, too...

::Flashback::

"So, Fairy boy, you think that I'm 'just a girl'? Well, then, I double dare you to come with me to Gerudo Valley and make fun of the guard at the gate!"

"You're on, Malon!"

Link and Malon joined hands and ran in the direction of Gerudo Valley. An hour later, they reached it, panting and wheezing, but Malon shook it off and walked towards the small bridge over the pond that lay just before the big one. Link was following close behind, but suddenly Malon let out a little scream as a red blur sped towards her. There was a bang, and soon Malon's head emerged from the pond, blinking confusedly. Another red head popped up beside her.

Link stared at the two. They both had coppery red hair and large blue eyes. The same nose, the same freckles, but the one that wasn't Malon was a boy. "Who are you and why did you knock Mal into the pool?"

The little boy pouted. He looked about the same age as Link and Malon, which was ten. "My name is Kal, and my nanny was mad at me so I ran away. That'll teach them...but she was in my way." He gestured to Malon, who was now being helped out of the water by Link.

"Oh. My name is Link and she's Malon."

Malon was about to help Kal out of the water, but a scream was heard.

"KAL! Where are you? Get back here!"

Kal's blue eyes widened even more. "That's nanny!" He whispered. "Pretend you never saw me!" He grabbed a hollow reed and dove underwater, breathing through the reed.

A fierce-looking Gerudo stalked up to the terrified ten-year-olds. "Have you seen a little boy around here lately? He has red hair, blue eyes and freckles..." Her eyes grew wide. "Actually, little girl, he looks just like you!" 

"No, we haven't seen anyone that looks like Mal."

The Gerudo gave them a suspicious look before continuing to Hyrule Field. Kal's head popped out of the water, but a second too soon.

"KAL!" The Gerudo screamed and charged towards the terrified little boy. She grabbed his ear. "You're coming with me. And you owe me an apology."

"Sorry, Nanny. Bye, Link and Malon." With that the Gerudo dragged him back to the Fortress.

::End Flashback::

"Hey, I have met you two before!" Kal laughs.

Link smiles happily. "Well, Malon, we'd better be going."

"See you, Malon and Link!"

"Bye, Kal!"

For the rest of the evening, me and Link wander around, trying new games and watching small shows. My favorite one was about the Goddesses, and how they created Hyrule. It was really well done, and I couldn't pay attention to anything else.

Finally, we arrive at a small campfire. We're greeted happily and invited to join, so I sit down on the ground and Link makes himself comfortable beside me. I close my eyes against the dim, orange, flickering light, and listen to the chuckles that fill the air as a very silly ghost story finishes.

Now that I finally have time to think, my mind wanders to a common topic: Link. I really don't know how I feel about him. I think...that maybe I want to be more than his friend, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think, no...I know that I have at least some romantic feelings for Link...Am I in love? 

I am in love. 

A startling conclusion, but it will probably break my heart. I know that Link loves Zelda, but I'm not sure if it's as a friend or as a girlfriend. Zelda is a gorgeous, blonde princess. She is gentle, kind, smart, wise, brave, independent and dependent at the same time, caring, cool and colleceted, and rich. Me? I have medium looks, and I live on a ranch. I'm rough, smart, sarcastic, impulsive, headstrong, overreactive, live by common sense and a quick wit, and on top of all that I'm a ranch girl. I wonder who's easier to be around, me or Zelda? 

And that's just my sarcastic side.

I wonder, though...I know Link cares about me, he's shown it on more than one occasion. How am I ever going to figure this out? 

I'm startled from my jumble of thoughts as an arm carefully encircles my shoulders. I unconsciously lean back

into the arm, and slowly realize that it belongs to the one and only Hero of Time. I glance at Link out of the corner of my eye, and he looks like he's lost in thought. Without thinking, I lean my head on his shoulder. His hand takes mine gently.

I know now that I love Link, the Hero of Time, with all my heart. Zelda doesn't matter now. All that matters is that now there's hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
